


show me that birthday philussy

by plinth_of_life



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018, Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinth_of_life/pseuds/plinth_of_life
Summary: Dan decides to get Phil a cake for his 31st birthday. Little does Phil know, Dan has something special in mind.Or, the story behind the infamous ditty meme cake
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: PhanWorksChallenge - Phil’s 33rd B-Day Count-Down





	show me that birthday philussy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Phan Works Challenge "Phil's 33rd B-Day Count-Down" <3

Phil loved celebrating his birthday. Or, more specifically, he loved cake and all the other birthday festivities were secondary. Every year, he’d throw as many celebrations as his introverted self could handle. Dan loved to tease him about it but he knew getting older scared Phil and the best way for him to deal with that fear was to enjoy as much company and eat as much cake as he could to distract himself. But that didn’t mean Dan couldn’t still have some fun.

One evening, about a week prior to Phil’s 31st, he and Dan were relaxing in the lounge, sharing Dan’s beloved pimp blanket. Dan was on his laptop, one hand typing out emails and the other ruffling the hair on the back of Phil’s head, while Phil scrolled through Twitter aimlessly. They had been enjoying this comfortable silence for some time when Dan finally spoke.

“Y’know what?”

Phil looked up from his phone, turned to Dan, and chuckled at the growing smirk on his boyfriend’s face.

“Hmm?”

“I think I want to get you a birthday cake this year.”

Dan turned to Phil, whose face was now scrunched into a puzzled expression.

“You want to miss out on my mum’s baking  _ and _ miss your chance to rave about it so you can butter her up?”

“Hey, hey, I’m just doing my duties as the polite younger son she never had, mate,” Dan said with a laugh. Phil lightly punched him in the arm and scowled.

“But seriously,” Dan continued, “I heard the red velvet they make at the bakery a couple blocks from here is divine. And knowing Kath, she’ll probably bring some little cakes anyway.”

“Fine, fine. It better be fancy though, you can’t let Kath down.”

“Oh yeah, it’ll be fancy alright. I think Kath will be in for a big surprise…”

Phil rolled his eyes, knowing he’d never get to the bottom of Dan’s scheme until the last minute. Dan simply shook his head, giggling as he secretly put the order in on his laptop.

***

“Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Phil…”

Phil grinned at the rather tone deaf but very well-meaning singing of his family surrounding him at the table. He glanced over his shoulder to see Dan walking into the dining room, holding the cake and looking at Phil with a devilish smile.

“Happy birthday to you!”

As the song concluded, Dan placed the cake in front of Phil. It took him a second to process what was written in the neat red letters iced on top. But from Dan’s maniacal giggling behind him and Kath’s bewildered expression next to him, Phil realized what Dan had been up to.

“What is a… What is a philsy?”

Phil looked up at his mum and felt his face begin to blush. He couldn’t help but burst out laughing, almost to the point of tearing up. He began to cackle and struggled to breathe properly. It took him about a minute to compose himself enough to speak again.

“Really, Dan? I  _ cannot _ believe you did this!”

Dan simply winked at Phil and murmured to the tune he and Phil knew and loved:

“ _ Show me… Your birth-day phil-us-sy…” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, and reblogs are always appreciated.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr [@plinth-of-life](https://plinth-of-life.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
